Anatomy
by Celyn Rhys
Summary: Kakashi develops a keen interest in anatomy, and Sakura is only too happy to oblige him. Kakashi/Sakura. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for an alphabet drabble meme prompt I received on Livejournal. Just a short little oneshot!

* * *

Despite being bestowed with the status of genius at one of the youngest ages ever thought possible for a ninja, there were many things that Hatake Kakashi still did not know about the world. Certain topics he just lacked sufficient interest in, such as exactly how Naruto's favourite Ramen dish was masterfully prepared to absolute perfection whilst the said student ate to his heart's content. Not only did the repeated congratulatory trips to the shop cost his wallet dearly, but it had also taken a large chunk out of his sanity aswell. There were things he could have cared less about, like the fact that his land lord was still pestering him about rent that was due in over fifteen years ago, and how a plant pot he had accidentally smashed nearly two decades ago needed replacing as soon as possible.

There were hobbies and subjects that he had once held a _fleeting_ interest in, like the embers of a flame trying desperately to ignite with next to no fuel. For example, he'd once taken up Solitaire to distract himself from thoughts of half a crushed body and blood seeping onto his teenaged self. However, Kakashi found himself too predictable an opponent, and packed it in within the hour.

As a matter of fact, there were only really _two_ things in existence that had truly managed to captivate his interest, and even inspire him to educate himself further on said subjects.

The first one being the Icha Icha series. A large portion of his existence was rendered meaningless if he failed to secure a copy of any new edition available.

And the second, being a certain student who had perhaps surpassed him in terms of both wit and chakra control alike. Of course, medical ninjustu was not Kakashi's area of expertise. The basics he had covered for first-aid purposes - where the heart was, how to stop external bleeding, why it was important _not_ to move an ally after the possibility of a spinal injury. The latter rule was reversed completely if it was the enemy, in which case it was considered an advantage amongst the less humane to have the opponent paralyzed prior to interrogation. Things like that, he'd picked up with mandatory training sessions, and from his own personal experiences.

However, year after year, he felt his flicker of interest morph into his number one priority when on standby from missions. After a short while, even then he had not been able to take his mind off of the concept, not even whilst working. It was so _terribly_ unprofessional, and the only person who could (read: he wanted to) help him was none other than Sakura herself.

And he needed _lots_ of help.

That was precisely why Kakashi attended private anatomy lessons with _rapt_ attention and a keen interest. Together, the pink-haired ninja had helped to explore the major muscle groups of the body, before moving into more specific areas. From the deltoid in the shoulder to adductor pollicis within the hands, they covered the basic, generic information fairly quickly.

He had requested an intensive course, after all, and the short haired, intelligent kunoichi seemed all too happy to oblige. _Eager_, in fact, to share her knowledge with him - _especially_ with him.

...Only with him.

Of course, anyone could see that there were differences in male and female musculature. It was unspoken between them that they would first touch upon the former's anatomy, as that was what Kakashi, being a man himself, would have been most familiar with. Unbeknownst to the silver-haired ninja, Sakura was also keenly interested in studying his form in particular He could still remember the warm, feather light touches trailing across his bare skin in a calculating, methodical way. The knowledgeable being before him able to recognise which muscle was under the tips of her nimble fingers at any time.

No matter where her hand rested, she could tell him what she was feeling. One such examination of the rectus abdminas had been a particularly interesting lesson, as was the brief touching on the subject of one gluteus maximus.

In order for him to fully _grasp_ the concept of this muscle group, Sakura had all too kindly obliged to a practical demonstration as she gripped onto the trapezius on the back of his neck for dear life.

As much as Kakashi had enjoyed this particular unit of the course, he was most looking forward to the next instalment. Where _he_ would be able to explore exclusively feminine anatomy, and she would encourage him to be as thorough as possible with his learning.

She really did make an excellent teacher. He realised that she probably hadn't gotten that from him, but at that moment, he was significantly failing to even care. A refresher course on the mammary glands, with her as the dummy (although he preferred the term consenting model more than anything else) and with his wandering hands like those of a curious child were definitely the highlights of those classes. With her body in particular, this was all new to him.

Sakura had her own anatomy, and he didn't really care about anyone else's at that point in time. In some distant part of his mind, he dimly noted that he probably never would ever again.

Anatomy was his most favourite subject, and to this day consumed a vast majority of his thoughts and studies. And Sakura was always happy to oblige him.

* * *

**The End.**

By the way, rectus abdminas is the lower part of the abdomen, just above the crotch. It's _not_ the rectum, which my friend thought it was. XD;


End file.
